A Deal with Fire and Ice
by Nonexistent321
Summary: AU. Chelsea lives with Barbara in the Empire. Granny Oreburg is sick so Chelsea uses her skills to steal gold and stuff to buy meds for her beloved granny unfortunately Tatsumi catches her and she'll have to pay the price eh? [Dark!Tatsumi, Icy!Esdeath, Sweet!Chelsea]
1. EP 1: Kill her Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

 **A/N: Soooo I've been reading Agk fics lately while I was trying to write a draft for Tokyo Tentacle. My inner dark twisted mine began to formulate a new idea in mind. Which is why this one is born. Again, this is insanely dark and I have no idea where this leads.**

 **Summary: AU. Chelsea lives with Barbara in the Empire. Granny Oreburg is sick so Chelsea uses her skills to steal gold and stuff to buy meds for her beloved granny unfortunately Tatsumi catches her and she'll have to pay the price eh? [Dark!Tatsumi, Icy!Esdeath, Sweet!Chelsea]**

 **A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE  
Contract Starts Today E1**

A girl with pale skin and auburn hair and red eyes, she always wore a butterfly headphone on her head, accompanied by a black vest and a white long sleeve shirt under it with a thin red ribbon around her collar, matched with a red checkered mini skirt, was running down the streets of the Empire. She was carrying a basketful of various fruits and her lips curved in a victorious smile. And her name was Chelsea.

She lives within the Capital, she and her granny, Barbara, serves as butlers to the Prime Minister. They reside in the shack just beside the large mansion along with the other small cabins where other maids and butlers are staying.

Passing by the few elderly that was sweeping the ground outside, she greeted them and rushed to the shack where her granny was chopping some carrots in the kitchen.

"Granny I'm back!"

"I'm not _that_ old! Stop calling me that!" Barbara tells her and the young girl flinched.

"Come on, I just got you a set of apples and oranges, your _favorite_!" she tried to bribe as she skipped beside her granny to how the basketful of fruits in her hand. "Freshly picked!"

The elder refused to look at the fruits and focused on chopping the carrots on the chopping board. But as the young girl showed her the basket filled with delicious fruits, she couldn't help but gaze on the redness of the apples. She let out a smile and takes the basket from the young one's hand, walking away from the kitchen to give sniff the freshness.

She chuckled and went to the sink to wash one apple and started to eat it. "This is good." She compliments. "Continue chopping for me will you? I need to rest my back." She says in return and the young woman bobbed her head obediently.

Barbara Oreburg, she's not Chelsea's real grandmother but she was the one who raised and trained the young woman, in return, Chelsea loved her like she was her own granny.

Although there were times that Chelsea is a little rebellious but the young woman was naturally a tease and a cheerful young lady, to which the reason why the old Oreburg could never hate the auburn-haired girl for long. She'll get angry for a whole day but as night falls, the anger would fade and all she would feel for the auburn-haired girl was love and worry.

Mostly she'd be angry because of Chelsea's many acts of theft within the Capital. She was never caught but _what if_? She will be thrown to the **_den_** where the Prime Minister's slaves are located or worse, the Prime Minister will behead her for this crime.

Chelsea will always justify that she's only doing it for Barbara because her health was not getting any better as time passed by.

"Say Chelsea, you did not steal these apples did you?" she ask as she sat down the bed, observing carefully of the young woman's reaction, seeing her body stiffen at the question. "You _did_ , did you?"

"No I uh, I bought that." She answered but Barbara was sharp.

"You bought it with the money you stole?" she guessed and Chelsea knew she could no longer escape, her panic almost caused the blade to cut her finger. "What did I tell you?"

Chelsea sighed and stared at her finger that almost got chopped off like the carrots she was chopping. "Yes I know. But I promised it will be the last."

"You keep saying the same promises."

"For real this time granny!"

She says and Barbara chuckled. What a stubborn young woman she was, but it was alright. She smiled and was stuck in the memory of raising her when she was just a kid. But the memory stopped when suddenly she felt an unbearable pain in her back, her hands began to tremble and her legs numb. She couldn't feel her legs. The apple drops on the floor and her body falls afterwards.

Chelsea heard the thud behind her and quickly turned to see that Barbara was lying down the floor. "Granny!"

 **xxx**

"You need medicine. But not the ones you usually buy." The doctor tells Chelsea. "It's a much expensive one."

"No matter how expensive it is I can buy it! Just tell me what sort of medicine she needed." Chelsea tells the doctor desperately.

"Your grandmother's infection worsened. And she caught the _Murasame_ poison as they call it."

"How is that possible? And what the heck is a Murasame poison?"

"It's a deadly poison from the thorns in the garden." The doctor explained. "It's a one-cut killer. When a victim is vulnerable, they are killed immediately."

Chelsea grabbed his coat and glared at him. "I don't want to hear the last part! Just tell me how much the cure is so I can buy it!" she shouts angrily. "Tell me!"

 **xxx**

 _General Esdeath's room._

Esdeath was in her room, combing her hair when the door opened, and she sees Tatsumi through the mirror. She smiled and watched him approach her, hands crawling around her waist.

"Where have you been?"

"More people have been complaining about missing items in their household. Plus sacks of money." Tatsumi added, sighing as he rested his chin on top of Esdeath's head. "Someone's been a really stealthy thief that no one even has a clue what this thief looks like. Gone like the wind."

"Should I enforce my battalion to guard every capital member? Or should we scare this thief?" Esdeath offered, making Tatsumi chuckle.

"Nah. I have a better idea."

"Mind letting me on this idea of yours?"

Tatsumi grinned mischievously, looking at himself in the mirror. Esdeath saw the look in his eyes, immediately understanding what he was thinking.

"We bait the little thief."

 **xxx**

Chelsea was wondering where she would get enough coins to buy the medicine. It wasn't a joke when the doctor said she neeed an awfl **LOT** of money to buy it. Moreover, the cure was said not to be a hundred percent effective. So it was a 50-50 on her end but she was willing to risk it.

If she wants to make fast money then the only answer is to sneak into General Esdeath and Commander Tatsumi's room. They have tons of gold there or some relic she could sell for a good price. Yes! That was the only way!

However, the hardest part is that… General Esdeath is known to be a sadistic torturer that will _kill_ on the spot while Commander Tatsumi was the scariest fighter next to Esdeath. He was devious and yet charming to most women. Chelsea has never served them before despite serving the Capital for years but she's heard about them because their reputation reaches far around the world.

A frightening pair.

But she did not let her fear take over. She _will_ get what she needs and then get out of there. That's all that matters.

She planned to go _right now_ where she was sure the two were on patrol duty. It's a one shot.

As she successfully snuck to the gate of the mansion and was on a random search for their room, thanks to some of the maids being her friends, she was able to find it and not waste the rest of her hours searching in vain. She was quick to pick the locks in a hurry to enter the room.

When she had entered she saw the shining relics on the side of the room. Grinning in victory, she ran to search for something small to sell, her eyes landing on the small box on the table. "Maybe this'll do." She mumbled as she reached for it.

"Gaea Foundation." She heard a male voice say. She turned behind her but did not see anyone around. Was she losing her mind?

"Oookay, that's weird." She mumble and turn back to the box, seeing that it was gone. "EH!?"

"Looking for this?"

She turned behind her once more but this time she sees the box in Tatsumi's hands. Her eyes widened in the sight of the living Commander Tatsumi standing there with a grin. She could be thrown to the den now or beheaded on the spot. Her legs trembled in fear, her eyes so wide that Tatsumi was entertained by this.

"I- I'm so sorry Commander Tatsumi." She repeatedly said as she lowered her head to him to show she was sorry. "Please spare your servant!"

If she were to be punished or killed right now, who will take care of Barbara? She doesn't trust those filthy doctors or the other butlers to even have time. She's the only one who genuinely cares.

Tatsumi scoffed and placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair shortly before clearing his throat. "I'm willing to spare you but I need you to come back here tonight." He says and Chelsea stiffened, fearing to hear what he wanted to request. "For a talk." He finished his sentence. "Can you do that?"

"Y- Yes sir. I can do that."

"Then take this." Tatsumi says and gives the box to Chelsea. "I'll see you tonight."

 **xxxx**

It was just a **_talk_**. Chelsea had nothing to fear, right?

She was able to return home with the box in her hand. The Gaea Foundation. She's heard tales about it before from granny. That it contains jewelries and treasures worth like diamonds. When the box finds the person worthy, it will provide treasures but if the person was rotten, it will provide a curse instead. The Gaea Foundation was an _imperial arm_ , a relic that contains power.

Opening the box, she sees a shiny gold bar and immediately closes it in shock. Okay was that for real?

The stories she heard amazed her when she was a child but now she's literally holding on the box that she's been hearing from the stories. And a freaking gold bar was inside!

"Calm down Chelsea, just sell it and get over with it." She tells herself.

But unlike the previous items she stole, this one she can't just sell without telling them where she got it. In the end, _there was no way to sell this._

Slamming her face on the table, she was dismayed. Not only was she caught, now she had to come back and _talk_ to him. In case she doesn't come back alive, she needed to provide enough money for Barbara and her medicine.

"I'm selling this." Was the final answer.

 **xxxx**

Chelsea ends up standing by the door of Tatsumi's room after giving the gold in exchange for the medicine. She left some other stuff for Barbara in case she really doesn't come back alive.

She took a deep breath and knocked before she turned the knob, her head peeking inside. It was dark but thanks to the candles there was light for her to see what was inside. No sign of Tatsumi though. "Uhm Commander Tatsumi?"

"Please come in."

Gulping, she entered the room and closes the door behind her.

"Come to the bed."

This is it, she was going to get killed, if not then she's about to get slayed in bed. She slowly walk towards the bed, hesitantly creeping closer when she noticed that it wasn't Tatsumi there but Esdeath. And she was more worried when she saw that the general was nude. "G- General Esdeath!?"

Esdeath beamed at her and pulled her in bed.

"No wait!"

She struggled in Esdeath's tight grip, she can feel the general's soft mounds hitting her back, passed the cloth of her vest. She was sitting on Esdeath's lap which makes it even more awkward that it already is. "Shhh…" the general whispered in her ear.

Tatsumi appeared standing in front of them, taking his shirt off.

"Commander Tatsumi?" she uttered as she studied his muscular build. She's seen men without their shirts on before but she never really stared for long until now.

Chelsea only got back to reality when she felt Esdeath's hands had invaded passed her vest and cupping her breasts despite her white polo still on. She yelped in surprise, making Esdeath chuckle. "You're right Tatsumi, she _is_ a little beauty. But not as big as _me_."

The auburn-haired girl grabbed on Esdeath's wrists to stop the woman from groping her, yes she dared to stop Esdeath, but her face was cupped by Tatsumi, both hands holding on her cheeks and his green orbs locked on her red eyes for a moment before he plants a kiss on her lips.

In panic of what's about to happen to her, Chelsea jerked her hands as hard as she can and jumped out of the bed, her hands panicking as she buttoned her vest back.

"I- I'm sorry Commander but this isn't what you said we'd do, I mean, I thought we're just here to talk!" she yelled, making the two chuckle at her reaction.

"You see the people are in a dilemma of finding the naughty thief, asking us to put this thief to misery." Tatsumi begins his explanation. "I happen to catch you red-handed but because I find you interesting, I will not do as they say and instead offer the thief a new path in life."

Chelsea raised a brow on him, not wanting to ask when plainly it's visible what they _both_ wanted to do with her.

"Whenever we'd summon you to our chambers you are to comply and allow us to do as we please, the same whenever we'd see you outside. Just allow us to please ourselves and you're off a free girl with no worries of money or protection. Anyone who dares to lay a hand on you will be killed by us." He offered. "I did a little research and apparently you have a sick granny."

"If you refuse to take this offer, you can expect to find yourself stoned to death before the mass." Esdeath says. "Or rotting in prison where your granny would also rot." She added to tease and Chelsea shot her a glare. "No just you." She corrected. "But if you're accepting our offer, tell us your name and the deal is sealed."

"You just… want me to be your slave? That's it?" she wanted to clarify and the two nodded. "But you're a couple! You can't have someone like me!"

"We sometimes part ways. I long for Esdeath and she longs for me. Of course to satisfy our cravings and ease our loneliness, you're around." Tatsumi says simply. "Shouldn't you just be thankful that I spared your life?"

"This deal has some kind of expiration right?" Chelsea wanted to negotiate.

"Not until we say we're letting you go." Tatsumi however does not want her to add any conditions to their offer. "Now what's your answer?"

Chelsea gripped on her black vest, deciding what to do with her life. If she dies, Barbara will end up dying as well. Grieving for her death and perhaps ridiculed by the people even. If she agrees, then all that will die is her virginity and probably her dignity as a woman and her freedom _but_ above all that is the fact that she's still alive.

Between life and death, she chose to weigh the one where she was still alive despite the claptrap offer. She takes a deep breath and stood upright, eyes locked on Tatsumi's. "My name is Chelsea."

"A pretty name. I like her." Esdeath tells Tatsumi and the brunette male smirked.

"Well Chelsea, you're work starts tonight." He says.


	2. EP 2: Kill her Old Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the review. I hope to hear from you guys again, share me your thoughts, drop reviews and enjoy.**

 ***Note: Correction I guess, starting on EP3/Chapter 3, Barbara will be spelled Babara Oreburg.**

 **A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE  
EP2: Kill her Old Life  
**

 _My name is Chelsea. For a week now my life's been different to how it started to be. I'm still a cheerful young woman in the eyes of the public and I'd tease whomever I encounter on the streets like I used to. I'd run errands for my Granny and the other maids within the mansion and I'd be assigned to entertain royal guests in feasts. Wow! How was everything different if nothing seems to change?_

 _I'm only talking about the life that people see outside. Not the life that I have behind all the joy and laughter._

"Aaah!"

"Make her scream more Tatsumi!" Esdeath would coax her lover to continue grinding the auburn-haired young woman in bed.

The three were nude altogether that night but mostly the taller woman was there to just entertain herself with watching Chelsea's facial expression from the mixture of pain and pleasure in courtesy of Tatsumi's length thrusting in the opening between her legs.

Esdeath caressed Chelsea's cheek while studying her facial expression carefully. The auburn-haired young woman had her eyes closed the whole time and no matter how hard she tried to contain her moans, she just kept making those sounds within the room.

Chelsea was lying down in bed, her head on Esdeath's lap and her front facing Tatsumi and Tatsumi was hovering his body over hers, both her hands pinned on the bed.

"Make her scream once more." Esdeath says, sounding almost as if she was ordering Tatsumi to do so.

She then brushed a thumb passed Chelsea's lips, tracing the shape of her lips and awaiting it to open for a scream.

"Come on Chelsea, open your legs wide." Tatsumi growled while his face was buried in her chest, his length penetrating her and her inside wrapping tightly around him, making him moan in pleasure.

Complying to his request, the young woman opened her legs wide as Tatsumi's member got deeper and deeper on every thrust.

"Wider." He says as he sped up his pace. "Wider." He says again.

It was as wide as her legs can spread apart, she didn't want to keep it that way because she felt so vulnerable from his assault. The pleasure was crawling all over her body, she can feel it. Her whole body was shuddering as a result of the deeper penetration.

And something was about to come out of her thanks to that.

Esdeath saw that she was about to reach her climax as her back began to arch, pressing her chest to Tatsumi unintentionally and hands wanting to break free from his grip. The blue-haired woman grinned as she waited patiently for the best part; Chelsea screaming.

 _I found myself making a deal with the two devils of the Empire. General Esdeath, or Empire's Strongest as they call her. She's a cold-blooded killer that shows no mercy towards anyone. She'll slay anyone on the spot if she has to and she'll annihilate anyone if she's ordered to. Everyone fears her and of course, her lover, Commander Tatsumi._

 _Just like the general, he is ruthless. But he is known to enjoy the company of women. He would assault some of his targets before killing them and still he is famous among the girls in the Empire._

 _Right now these two found themselves a girl to toy with. I am their slave slash toy… well, that's probably because their terms says they can do whatever they want with me whenever they want to, wherever I may be and sometimes they even summon me in the dark of night to go to their room just to entertain them for the rest of the night._

 _I comply because first of all, I agreed to their hellish deal. And second, if I were to break the terms now, both me and my Granny are doomed to die or tortured for the rest of our remaining lives before ending us with a slow and painful death. I can't let that happen. That's why…._

" **Aaaaaagghhhh!** "

Even if she already let out the liquid inside of her, her body exhausted and the obvious uneven breathing she did while still her head was on Esdeath's lap, Tatsumi kept his member inside of her. She had no strength to resist him that's why she let her hands rest on the soft cushion.

She softly nibbled on Esdeath's fingers that slipped in her mouth after her scream. She needed to otherwise Esdeath will be disappointed and _will order_ Tatsumi for another round of thrusting.

Chelsea opened her eyes and stared at Tatsumi's pleased visage. His hands fondling her breasts, his hips still wriggling slightly, his member continuing its movement and poking her insides.

He was still on for _another_ round she can bet.

"Let me cum inside of you." He says as he continued moving his hips to tease her.

"Mmhmm…" Chelsea's muffled reply as she sucked on Esdeath's fingers. Esdeath got her fingers out and leaned close to kiss her intimately.

By far the only thing Esdeath liked to do with her, other than amuse herself with Chelsea's expression, was to kiss her and to make her suck on Esdeath's cunt. Tatsumi was mostly the one invading her womanhood and touching her wherever he liked.

Esdeath's kiss was also gentler and sweeter than Tatsumi's who wanted to almost be inside her mouth forever.

"Aah!" Chelsea yelped, cutting the kiss short thanks to Tatsumi's rough and sudden thrust. He smirked when her body flinched and began squeezing her sensitive nipples. Esdeath was pleased with her reaction, brushing the auburn-haired young woman's hair with her hands and caressing her face once more.

"Can you handle another round tonight, dear?" Esdeath asked with a seductive tone.

"I- I can't… I can't anymore… mmhmm… aah! Commander Tatsumi…" she grabbed Tatsumi's wrists in an attempt to stop his hands from squeezing her chest.

But Tatsumi did not let her go and instead he began to move his hips, reminding her that he wants to cum inside of her and that he will not let her go until he's done so.

"Don't worry, after him, it's my turn." Esdeath said to comfort her but Chelsea wasn't comforted with this one bit. It only reminded her that this was only the _first half_ of her job. Esdeath didn't get a turn yet and her body was it its limit.

 _…No my job isn't easy. Nor was it fun. But they kept their word with protecting me and my Granny from anything and anyone, providing enough needs for my Granny to recover even. Daily medications that the doctor says was free, which I believe was a lie because it's written all over his face that he was threatened. Not even Martha, the headmaster of all the servants in our branch, who dislikes me a lot, was able to lay a finger on me._

 _Benefits for me and benefits for them. It was a win-win but, I am not certain I can keep it up._

 _Because whenever I was alone in the kitchen within the mansion, the commander would suddenly pounce on me without warning. No one dared to help because it was Tatsumi. They fear him. Who wouldn't?_

 _He'd leave me when he's pleased or when my body was crying to give it a break because I was already tired while he was just warming up. But he wasn't the only one, even the general was wild._

 _Whether she wanted me to lick her or suck on something, she'd drag me off to the military's camp, her battalion, and give them orders to assault me, less the penetration that is. She just wanted to watch a show of me getting toyed by men. But she only allows Tatsumi to thrust, anyone else who dares she'd kill on the spot and order to continue the show despite the dead body around._

 _Do I have a favorite between them? No I don't. Which one do I fear the most? I can't even weigh which one… yet._

"Chelsea!" Barbara shouted.

Chelsea's eyes shot open and she fell out of the bed, shivering thanks to the cold water that Barbara poured on her. "G- Granny!?"

"Get your butt out of bed because you have a lot of groceries to do!" Barbara shouted again, throwing the empty pail to the side and grabbing a broom from the corner. Chelsea does not want to see what she'll do with that.

"Y- yes! Sorry I was late!" she ducked as she ran under Barbara's arm that swung in an attempt to hit her with the broom, then she ran for the bathroom in a hurry.

"We haven't got all day!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Riding the bike to the market was faster than running or waiting for a caravan to pass by.

She was given an _**exact**_ amount of how much the ingredients cost. Yes there was an upcoming feast tonight and it's her first job wherein she was chosen by the headmaster to assist in the preparation and to also serve as one of the front entertainers.

Whether Tatsumi or Esdeath had something to do with it, she didn't wanna know.

"Ah, late again Chelsea." the elder vendor says when she spotted Chelsea coming from a distance. The young woman jumps out of the bike and allowed it to crash to the side.

"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed, making the elder woman chuckle. "How much for the carrots again?"

"Ten silver coins per bag, sweetheart." she says and the auburn-haired young woman takes the bag of money hanging on her belt and started to count ten silver coins, handing it to the elder and grabbing one bag from the shelf. "Make sure not to crash yourself on the way."

Chelsea picked her bike up and checked the durability of the basket connected to the bike. It seemed to still be able to hold off until she gets home so she hurled the bag of carrots in the basket and rode the bike. "Yes ma'am!"

"And be careful of Night Raid!"

"I will!"

As she rode off with her bike to go to her next venue, she drifted off in her thoughts at the mention of Night Raid.

 _Night Raid. They are a group of assassins who oppose the Empire and believes that it is corrupted and its ruler must be vanquished. Everybody hates them or fears them, but either way they are not welcome in the Capital or the Empire. They are fugitives that will be killed here and now or executed at a later date._

 _But for me, they are my heroes._

 _They are very brave to have the courage to fight against the Empire and free its people from corruption and tyranny. Not many citizens has the ability to decide against fear and face the Prime Minister Honest or his dangerous devils, General Esdeath and Commander Tatsumi. Not even me. That's why these people... they're heroes._

 _I wish they can rid of the evil in the Empire already so me and my Granny can live in peace._

 **Bump!**

Chelsea snapped back to reality when she heard a body fall down and her bike halting after hitting someone. Her eyes widened at the sight of a young man massaging his knee. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she quickly got off her bike and checked to see if he had worse injuries.

The young man glared at her shortly but quickly it turned into a sly smile. "Well, well, missy. Did you hit me on purpose?" he teased.

"I did NOT! I'm so sorry about this."

When he takes her hand, she quickly jerked away and pushed him back. An automatic response she does whenever any man would make physical contact with her. Many innocent civilians were already slayed because of it. The protection that Tatsumi offered was... a little too much.

"Hey I mean no harm." the young man says. "My name is Lubbock. What about you?"

"Your knee is fine." was her reply as she grabbed a fistful of coins from the bag she had and took his hand, putting the coins on his palm and closing his hand to keep the coins. "Compensation for the accident."

"Whoa wait!"

She quickly ran back to her bike and left in a hurry, making Lubbock wonder what it was all about.

"What was the rush?" he wondered.

Then a little girl with pink hair in pig tails ran towards him. "Lubbock, are you- are you still alive? Who was that? Was it one of our informants?" she asked and checked the money on his hand. "Did she bribe you or something?"

"No she uh, she accidentally hit me with her bike." Lubbock said, blinking at the amount of money he didn't notice she put in his hand.

"That's because you were walking without looking idiot!"

"I guess so."

"Come on, we can't be late!"

* * *

Chelsea double-checked the ingredients she bought and rereading the list that Barbara gave her. She was certain she wasn't able to buy the other half of the list thanks to the money she had to _give_ when it wasn't even hers.

She sighed in defeat before folding her sleeves up and bracing herself for a lot of hustling in order to buy **all** the ingredients needed for the feast.

 _'It's this or Granny puts my head on a platter.'_

She was walking with her bike, searching where to park it while she spends her hours at the market,

A chariot passed by in a hurry, the horses neighed loudly as it ran. Chelsea heard it coming from a distance, she hurried to park her bike to the side before the chariot runs her down.

But instead, it stopped right _beside_ her.

"Chelsea!"

The door opens and Esdeath peeked her head out to reveal herself to the young woman. Chelsea stiffened at the sight of Esdeath, not exactly the one she wanted to see right now, and most especially doesn't have the time for any games!

"G- General Esdeath!"

"Good you're here. I was beginning to get bored of my trip." the blue-haired woman says. Chelsea knew at once what she plans to do but she can't ditch her job as a servant of the Capital despite the promised protection from them.

"I uh, I still have to buy some ingredients for the feast tonight." she managed to say even if she fears that Esdeath will get angry.

However, Esdeath's response was surprisingly not just about enjoying the pleasures of watching someone scream. She was _worried_ for a second there and eyed the bicycle beside Chelsea and the empty bag of coins in her hand. "You can't buy without money."

"Well I uh, I have earnings and-"

"Give the list to my driver and let him handle it." she ordered.

"Eh?"

She hesitantly takes the list from her pocket to show the general. Esdeath takes the list from Chelsea and slaps it to the driver's arm. "Buy whatever is not bought yet. No, instead of paying tax with their money, pay it with that." she instructed. "Put everything in the caravan."

"Yes ma'am!"

Esdeath then turned back to Chelsea and grinned mischievously. "Now we can spend our time together, hmm?"

"Uh hehe..." confused whether to be grateful or not, Chelsea knew she had no escape this time. "Y- Yes ma'am."

* * *

 _Oreburg House. Kitchen._

Barbara was preparing the meal for tonight and Chelsea will deliver the dish to the royal family hosting this feast. But right now she was lying down in bed, an arm over her closed eyes as she rested.

Right now she officially believes that Esdeath is worth fearing than Tatsumi.

Because unlike Tatsumi, Esdeath was not after the pleasure alone. She wanted entertainment as well. And nothing can make her anymore happy than seeing her _toy_ suffering in her hands.

 _Chelsea was kneeling down while she was softly nibbling on Esdeath's thighs. She listened to the general moan before she tongued the side of her opening, teasing her by licking only the part around her clit. Everything she does she learned from Tatsumi who's explored every inch of her body already._

 _She can hear that the general was pleased with this, and she felt Esdeath gripping on her hair tightly, pushing Chelsea close to her cunt._

 _"You learned fast from Tatsumi..." she complimented. "But get over the teasing already and make me cum!"_

"Hey Chelsea." Barbara calls out to her and she removed the arm over her eyes to see Barbara holding a cup of hot chocolate. "Come on sit up and eat something before you go to the feast." she says and placed the cup on the bedside table.

She did as her Granny said and took the cup, blowing on the smoke before taking a sip. "Thanks Granny."

"I know you're working hard dear, but you've been tired a lot lately. Are you okay?"

 _One of the things that Chelsea didn't like doing was making Esdeath cum. Because whenever she was in heat, her adrenaline was high and she'd just lose control of herself. Just like now._

 _She slammed Chelsea on the other seat and out of thin air created an ice object shaped like Tatsumi's length. "You've served me well, servant." she says, her voice had changed and it was always a sign that she's lost in pleasure right now._

 _"W- Wait General, please no!"_

 _If there are things that Chelsea didn't like from Esdeath, there are also things that Esdeath didn't like from Chelsea. And that is **resistance**. Either way, Esdeath thought it was much more entertaining whenever Chelsea would resist her._

 _With her monstrous strength, she grabbed the young woman's neck and carried her to the floor, pinning her down with force. Almost choking the auburn-haired young woman._

 _Chelsea clutched on Esdeath's wrist, trying to remove it or it'll leave a mark. Barbara was sharp if ever she were to have a mark around her neck. Esdeath released her though. "Let it happen Chelsea. I want to try it out." Esdeath tells her. She wasn't one to request, she was one to always demand something to happen. "I learned to create this little object earlier. Let's see which is better, this or Tatsumi's." Chelsea sat up, backing away from Esdeath._

 _"I- It's made of ice." Chelsea said in fear of what sort of feeling she will get from that._

 _"It's going to be good." Esdeath crawled closer to her, her hand crawling under Chelsea's skirt to touch her. "right here."_

 _Esdeath's eyes remained locked on the latter's red eyes before slowly pushing the icy object inside of Chelsea, making her shiver as the cold object made contact with her sensitive part. Esdeath liked that look in her face when she shivered._

 _"Look at me. Just look at me." Esdeath ordered and Chelsea did her best not to look away from the general's intimidating stare. "Good."_

 _And when Esdeath was satisfied, she pushed the object in one swift motion, making Chelsea scream. Perhaps the loudest she's screamed since their first day._

"What's going on?" Barbara asked again when the latter did not answer. "You've been tired a lot. Are you working somewhere other than the Capital?"

"N- No. I uh, was just uh... getting really lazy! Hehe..." she says, not being able to come up with a lie to deceive her grandmother. Barbara took it as a statement that she's not ready to open up just yet so she nodded in understanding.

"Whatever it is, don't overwork yourself." she says with concern. "You don't have to do anything for my health if your life is at stake."

"I won't." she managed to say and Barbara smiled at her, cupping her cheek before leaning close to kiss her in the forehead.

Chelsea missed Barbara's warm touch and the loving kiss from her beloved granny. All she's gotten by far is a lustful physical contact with the two devils. But if they are Barbara's lifeline then she just needs to learn to adapt to this new life.

"Rest a bit more then go to the feast, okay? You can always ask Daniel to take over your job."

"Alright. I'll just deliver this then I'll ask Daniel to do my job." Chelsea agreed. If she were to burn out at the feast and Tatsumi or Esdeath having the idea of **_relaxing_** tonight, she'll need the strength.

* * *

At the feast, Lubbock and his friend, Leone, were among the party guests.

Lubbock is a young man with green hair and goggles around his head while Leone is a tall woman with rather large breasts and revealing clothes. She has long blonde hair that matches the yellow gloves she was wearing.

"That's our target, huh?" Lubbock says, cocking his head towards the royal family at the center.

"Yep. But we shouldn't move until the other royal guests have arrived." Leone tells him and he nodded. "We'll kill all these servants as well."

"Ah man, they're all pretty." Lubbock teased and Leone smacks him really hard at the back of his head. He was not able to dodge on that one. "I was joking you know! I mean, you're still the bustiest woman I've ever seen."

 **Another smack!**

"Can we get back to work now?" Leone tells him and he snarled at her.

But what caught his attention was the sight of an auburn-haired young woman biting on a lollipop as she entered the back door, carrying a pot of soup in her hand. He could never forget that face. "It's her."

"Who?"

"The girl who gave me the money." Lubbock says. "We're not killing her."

"She works for the Empire, she needs to be wiped out as well."

"No way this one.. feels different."


	3. EP 3: Kill the Feast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Thank you for the review! Yeah I guess we'll see which side Chelsea will take. And for those who are unaware who some characters are it's from the manga (Akame Ga Kill Zero).**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BAD CONTENT!**

 **(The original draft got deleted thanks to a program malfunction and the computer freezing. I had no choice but to force shut down and everything was wiped out sadly. This is a rewrite.)**

 **A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE** **  
 **EP3: Kill the Feast****

The feast is being held by one of the royal families in the Empire. For whatever reason it was, only they knew. Lubbock and Leone were among the crowd that attended this feast. They eyed the guests that were wearing expensive and luxurious suits and dresses, the rings on the fingers almost seem like a large acorn and their earrings hanging almost seemed like it was going to tear their ears off.

Lubbock finds the women in the room pretty on the outside but he was certain that they were filthy on the inside. Passed their shiny garment was a disgusting personality that can be seen plainly in their eyes. He felt bad that such beautiful clothing wasted on them.

Leone was angry to see that the men in the room were as filthy as the piled up garbage by the alley. Groping on the servant girls while their wives or partners are literally just beside them... such terrible people doing things to these women. She wished she can end this tyranny as soon as possible, but she needed to be patient until the program begins and every invited royal family had arrived to be slaughtered.

While they were busy pretending to be guests and containing their rage, Chelsea, who was at the corner along with the other servants who are pressing on each other even with the amount of space in the center.

"Chelsea, why are you sitting there? Do you want to get us all in trouble?" one of the servants says.

The auburn-haired girl sighed. She does not understand why they are forced to keep themselves together in the shadow while the royals gets all the space they need and it's actually more than the space they need. Such foul creatures...

"Didn't you already learn your lesson earlier?"

"You may be already used to be scolded all the time by Martha the Headmaster but we're not!"

She wasn't entirely accepted by the servants in the Capital. There were some who were nice to her and there were some who were not. For them she was a troublemaker who is always tardy and has a terrible job performance. Right now they believe her looks made her lucky enough to even be assigned to such important feast.

 _If I had a choice... I wouldn't even be here..._

Deciding to leave at the back door without anyone noticing, she bumps into a couple of guards outside.

"Oh sorry." she mumbled her apologies and lowered her head to show _respect_ to these worthless guards. Provoking them to hate her won't be good for her.

"Hey isn't that the girl that General Esdeath brought to the camp the other day?" one of them said.

"Really? I was blindfolded the whole time, I didn't see."

"I took a peek man. I swear this is the same girl!"

While they were deciding whether or not Chelsea was the one that they toyed with, the young woman already scrammed and made sure not to look back. With Esdeath away from the fortress because of some mission, then there's no one to protect her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Chelsea was sitting on the floor of the carriage that Esdeath was in. Maybe partly she was thankful that Esdeath shouldered the expenses to buy all the ingredients she needed but the price to pay Esdeath was too high. Furthermore, it was not money the general wanted._

 _"Mmhhmm,,..aahhmm,..." she moaned while Esdeath was kissing her rather passionately and pushing the icy item the general made in her hole._

 _It was cold. That ice-made length was cold. Her hips wriggled uncomfortably to its ongoing invasion. Her hands gripping on the general's uniform to keep herself in control. Her mind was in a state of ecstasy that she was confused whether to enjoy the dominance or not._

 _She can feel the ice melting slowly, dripping on her side and the water crawling to her thighs. The coldness of the water made it feel like it was Esdeath caressing her thighs since there are times that literally the general was very cold. As if she were ice herself._

 _When Esdeath pulled from the kiss, Chelsea took a breather and looked down on the icy object penetrating her. It was wet with her orgasm. Esdeath saw the look in Chelsea's eyes and she smirked, pulling it out and showing it to the auburn-haired young woman. "Does this make you feel any better? Or perhaps Tatsumi's length is preferable than this?" she asked, tilting the icy object to the side, letting Chelsea's liquid drip from the tip._

 _Confused if she should compliment the general's idea or not, she contemplated her options. Or if she actually had any options._

 _"It feels good but it makes me very uncomfortable." she answered and tried to keep her legs together but Esdeath placed her knees on opposite sides, blocking Chelsea's legs from coming together._

 _Esdeath wanted to see the view of Chelsea's folds twitching and the mix of her liquid and the water together. "Then I want to test it again. When I get back." the general said with a smile._

 _"Get back?"_

 _"The Prime Minister is sending me to help regain our barracks on the north. I'm taking a battalion with me and leave a few to stay." she explained. "Of course this is private information that I am willing to share with you because," she leaned close to Chelsea, purposely pressing one knee in between Chelsea's legs, "you made me happy today."_

 _Chelsea watched Esdeath sucked on the tip of the length she made out of ice, tasting indirectly of Chelsea's liquids. The general's face was slightly red as she sucked on it, moaning softly as she did so._

 _"U- uhm, you're welcome." she managed to say._

 _Esdeath later dropped her off near the village where she was aware the servant residents are staying before she left for her mission._

 _End_

With Esdeath away, no one was going to save her. There's Tatsumi but as far as she could remember, Tatsumi was on a different mission. He wasn't one to share the details so Chelsea was uncertain what sort of mission it was.

As she ran, she was surprised as another soldier appeared from the alley and tackles her. She falls down with him on top of her, pinning her down.

"I got her!" he yelled to his friends who, a few moments later, arrived by his side. "Is this really her?"

"Yes I don't forget a face. This is her!" the same one continued to claim.

"No wait, you got the wrong person! I don't know what you're talking about!" she pretended not to know them- well she doesn't- but she already assumed that they were the few chosen soldiers that were blindfolded to play with her to amuse Esdeath whenever she was at camp.

"She's prettier than I thought," the soldier who was holding her down says while his three friends were undressing themselves.

"Wait! You guys should be on guard duty, right? For the festival!"

But trying to divert their attention and attempting to resist them was futile. They already had one agenda to do that night and that's neither guarding the feast or giving her a chance to escape. Is she allowed to scream Tatsumi's name? She was already aware of the fact that even soldiers of their level can do what they want. Passerbys wouldn't stop them to save a stranger.

 _Please don't... I... I've already been through enough in one day!_

* * *

"NO DON'T!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

Squashing their heads with her enormous strength, their skulls cracked and blood squirted like water. The whole hall was painted in red, all the guests dead and loyal servants as well. Only the innocent ones were allowed to escape, but they ended up killing themselves for reasons that Leone and Lubbock did not understand. Perhaps they feared it more to live in a cruel world than to live in it.

Leone double-checked if the last royalty she crushed was dead. The body did not move when she poked it and no air came out of his nose to breathe.

"It's all good. We need to signal Mine and Sheele that we've finished the job." Leone says to her partner. Looking up to see what Lubbock is doing, he was also double-checking the bodies. "Hey I already checked that area."

"..."

Leone smirked when she realized what he was looking for. Or more importantly- WHO he was looking for. She stood up and casually walked towards him with a smile this time. "Lubbock, who are we looking for? Do you plan on taking a corpse with us?"

"I didn't see her..." he says gloomily. But I was careful to see their faces before I kill them."

"She works for the Capital. I could've smashed her head in something on my rampage." Leone tried to discourage him.

"What if she left?"

"That's not possible. Mine would've shot her down."

They hear the door open behind them and they later heard a loud thud, followed by a squish sound as Sheele slipped and fell on the pool of blood on the wooden floor. They both raise their brows on her and waited for her to get back up.

Sheele chuckled and attempted to brush the red liquid off her. Sadly the stains stayed. "Mine gave the clearing we're good to go." she reported.

"Did you kill the guards? Because that's awfully fast." Leone complimented.

"Actually there were _no_ guards. Earlier there were four of them but they all disappeared." Sheele said.

Lubbock finds that suspicious. "Disappeared?"

"Yeah. It's like they left for some reason."

"Shouldn't Mine have seen that? Or maybe Mine lured them away before killing them?" Leone tried to guess what happened. But to Lubbock, he had a different feeling about this. Leone saw the look in his eyes. So did Sheele. The difference was that, Sheele did not get what the look meant. "Alright, what's in your mind this time you perv?"

"I think that girl I was talking about is in trouble."

* * *

 _Where is my promised protection?_

 _When I needed it the most... I... I can't find them._

 _Granny..._

Blindfolded and all tied up, she heard the sound of their semen splattering all over her face and body. Wow just by staring at her they can actually jack off a lot of their liquids. If she were to flatter herself, then she must be over-the-boundary-pretty to make that happen.

But she later felt something warm around her and the blindfold in her eyes being taken off. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but thankfully the environment wasn't so bright. And she sees a pair of rather large jugs in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment just to double check.

 _Did I see too much of Esdeath's breasts that I'm hallucinating it right now?_

When she opened her eyes again, she can still SEE those really big breasts! It bounced and her eyes widened at how bouncy it was and she later finds it moving close to her, burying her face to that very soft pair of melons, almost choking the life out of her.

"She's awake yey!" Leone says and embraced the young woman.

"Yeah but don't choke the life out of her." Lubbock says after untying her hands.

The moment Chelsea was free from that rope, she pushes Leone off her and she stumbled backwards, her back hitting Lubbock's chest and the tattered cloak they wrapped around her falls down to her lap. She blushed and panicked and in reflex, elbowed Lubbock and grabs the cloak and wrapping it around her as she forced herself up and kept her distance from the two.

"Wow she's feisty, I love that!" Leone says and chuckled at the victim.

"Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." Lubbock tells Chelsea and massages his ribs. "The soldiers who tried to assault you are dead."

Chelsea looked down on the cold ground to see their bloody bodies and she then realized that it wasn't semen that rained down on her earlier. it was their blood. She was relieved. They were dead. But she couldn't help but burst in tears and Leone approaching her slowly to give her a hug. "It's okay, you're safe now." Leone comforted and Chelsea allowed this stranger to comfort her.

"Leone..."

Leone rubbed Chelsea's back and leaned close to her ear, smiling softly. "If anyone were to ask where you were, tell them the truth." she says and Chelsea stopped sobbing. "These soldiers took you here and raped you. The next thing you knew was that you were buried in these pile of bodies, alive. While _Night Raid_ killed everyone else."

 _Night Raid..._

Before she could react, Leone knocks her out and carries her body.

"Leone we can't leave her here. You saw what they did to her." Lubbock wanted to argue. "They will do it again."

"We can take her another time. Right now I doubt she will come with us. She'll only slow us down." Leone says. "She's still a healthy young girl, she could've escaped if she wanted to. I believe there's someone she doesn't want to leave behind. If we meet her again in a different and hopefully a safer encounter, we can talk to her personally about getting her out of here."

"Alright."

"For now, we bury her under the piles of bodies we killed, make it seem like we didn't notice her." the blonde instructs. "Tell Sheele we'll be needing Mine's help on this one too."

Lubbock nodded.

* * *

It was a new day, Tatsumi was fuming because Chelsea did not respond to his call last night. Esdeath will be gone who knows how long and now Chelsea chose to rebel against him. She will be PUNISHED!

When a knock caught his attention, he opened the door, his angry glare remained stuck to his face and frightened Sayo, a servant working at the Mansion. "What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound too angry but it can't be helped.

"The Prime Minister wants you to investigate the slaughter last night." she says. "He believes Night Raid attacked and killed everyone."

"Gather a dozen men and tell them to meet me at the victim's house."

.

.

.

.

Tatsumi arrived to see the soldiers dragging the dead bodies to one area, piling them together and preparing to burn them. He was not sorry for these pigs and was more troubled with why he was the one to clean up the mess that they made. But as he observed the bodies being dragged, he noticed that there were NO guards. "There were no guards in this feast?" he wondered. "Hey you!"

He called a random soldier in the area and an orange-haired girl gladly approached him, saluting him. "Yes sir?"

"There's supposed to be at least twice a dozen guards for this feast. And yet... where are all those guards?"

"Huh..." Seryu looked back at the pile of bodies and saw that Tatsumi had a point. There were no DEAD BODIES of the GUARDS! "Now that you mention it... it's like there were no guards here last night."

"No one even heard ANYTHING from the attack?" Tatsumi asked, suspicious of why there wasn't a witness to this attack.

"It was done swiftly Commander. We already interrogated nearby neighbors, no one saw or heard anything." Seryu sadly reported to him but Tatsumi was not happy with the bad news that kept on coming.

He clicked his tongue, "Have you checked the barracks in this area?"

"I already sent three soldiers to check sir!"

Speak of the devil, one soldier that she sent returned just in time. Running towards them. "Captain Seryu! Commander Tatsumi!" he called their attention. _This better be good news._ Tatsumi thought, otherwise he will kill his own soldiers out of fury. "I found the guards!"

"Tell me they did not get drunk all the way!" Seryu hoped not.

"They were slaughtered in their barracks. But we found a survivor. A young girl with auburn hair. She was naked and covered with blood." the soldier reported and this caught Tatsumi's attention, resulting him to grab the soldier's inner shirt passed that armor he was wearing.

"TELL ME WHERE THIS SURVIVOR IS." he demanded and the soldier nodded out of fear.

Seryu noticed that it was unnatural for the highly Commander Tatsumi to care for anyone other than himself, perhaps even Lady Esdeath, but for him to care for a common survivor? That's unusual of him. Something has to be going on.

The soldier leads him to the barracks where the massacre was done. The same way the house was painted with the blood of the victims, the same thing was done to the barracks. But this time, the solders' limbs were ripped. At the corner where a medic was checking up on an unconscious girl, Tatsumi easily recognized that it was Chelsea.

"Clean up here." he ordered Seryu and the soldier before heading to the medic's direction. Pushing the medic aside. "Is she alive?"

"Yes. I believe she obtained no injuries from the attack other than these marks on her ankles and wrists." the medic tells him and points at the swelling in her wrists and ankles that the guards did when they tied her up. "She bathed in the blood of these soldiers and perhaps was the reason why she was not noticed and survived."

"Was she...?"

The doctor nods hesitantly. "I found traces of dried semen in some parts of her body. I don't know how far they've done but no doubt these soldiers touched her."

"These are soldiers in Esdeath's battalion... I will have a word with them." Tatsumi spoke the threat he will do to these vile men.

"We will take her back to the Main Barracks for full interrogation of the events. The Prime Minister will not be happy with the amount of loss we had. 15 royal families were killed in this massacre." the doctor tells Tatsumi in case he was not aware. "He'll want Night Raid's head for this."

"I'll give him Night Raid, but first," Tatsumi carries Chelsea in his arms, heading back to his room, "I'm taking this one to _my_ custody."


	4. EP 4: Kill her Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Thank you for the review! That reminded me that I should post a new chapter for this fic! Here it is!**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BAD CONTENT!**

 **A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE  
** ** **EP4: Kill Her Nightmares****

Tatsumi was carrying Chelsea in his arms, he knew she needed treatment and he knew she needed to rest, but there was no way he'd let her get away with this. He's the _boss_ of her and she _will_ have to comply with everything that he wants. Including this.

"Chelsea!"

Before Tatsumi could put her inside the carriage, an old woman came running towards them. He glowered at the elder but she paid him no heed and instead reached for the auburn-haired young woman in his arms. In response to this, Tatsumi swats the old woman's hands with one strike. "And you are?"

"I am Chelsea's grandmother!" the old woman claimed. "Give her to me!"

"You're a servant, you have no right to order me anything." Tatsumi stated clearly.

"I have _all_ the right to see my granddaughter!"

"Get off filthy woman!"

"I don't care if you're the one behind her tears and fatigue, but if you won't hand her over to me right now, you will regret it!"

Angry at how Barbara treated him, he pushes her away effortlessly. His strength was enough to push the woman away.

When the old woman fell on the ground, barely able to stand up, he was reminded that the reason of Chelsea's thefts was because she needed enough money to cure her ailing grandmother. He puts Chelsea down beside the old woman and looked down on them like they were bugs he could squash at anytime. Barbara once more did not give him too much attention and gently scooped Chelsea's head to lay her in her lap. "My sweet Chelsea..." the woman mumbled. "...what have they done to you?"

Tatsumi watched in disgust as Barbara examined the latter's face covered in dried blood. "It's not hers." he wanted to clarify.

Barbara said nothing and slides his fingers at the cloak that Tatsumi wrapped around Chelsea. Now pulling the young one in her arms, she looked up at Tatsumi first staring at him with a fierce look before she softened and beamed at him. "Thank you." she says. "Thank you, young man."

He heard that the old woman began to hum a song, perhaps a song he heard before but he could not point out exactly. For some reason this sight makes him want to vomit. How two unrelated people would care so much for each other.

"Send her to me when she's recovered." were his last orders before he rode the carriage himself and left.

"You're safe now... my little one."

* * *

 _Six men were blindfolded and Chelsea as well was blindfolded. It was the first time that Esdeath brought her to camp and Esdeath was bored. The general was able to quickly come up with an idea to entertain herself that day._

 _"No one is allowed to see each other but you can feel each other by touch. The servant girl that you're all holding right now will be your only means to entertain me. You can touch her anywhere you want and do anything you want **except** putting your thing in her. Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes ma'am!"_

 _"W- Wait, what about-?" does Chelsea even have a voice in this?_

 _She squeaked when she felt that the men began to undress her. Just by pure instinct, even without their eyes to see, they knew what they were doing to her. And they were pretty quick too. She could feel someone was under her skirt, kissing her 'there'. She can imagine that the general could be smirking by now, enjoying the good first part of the show._

 _Both arms are pulled in opposite directions as her clothes are forcibly taken off her. She knew her top was now bare while her thighs and special part is being invaded by someone's tongue._

 _"She's good." she heard one of them mumble to their friend._

 _"I want to touch her boobs." another said. And maybe that person was the one who is fondling her breasts right now. "Wow they're soft."_

 _"aah!"_

 _No she shouldn't moan too much! They will think she wants more! She pressed her lips together in case another moan dares to escape her throat again. But this time her legs are forced to spread apart, and the tongue was invading deeper inside her. She moved her hands to hold onto the man's hands that was squeezing her nipples now. No more! No more of this! She can't let him do anymore!_

 _"The general said we can do anything to you, did you not hear?" the voice whispered in her ear. She then felt that someone was nibbling on that same ear._

 _"Mmhmm... aah..." her hips began to move uncomfortably. That tongue was pretty good, but there's no way. She doesn't want to cum. Not in this position. Not in this crowd. She just can't..._

 _"I can feel her hips moving. She wants more." a voice announced to his friends. It came from down there, he must be the one at fault here._

 _They kept her skirt that's for sure. This time she felt someone else's hands crawl up from her shin to her thighs. His fingers were so gentle... she was having goosebumps all over her as his slow and yet gentle touch explored her thighs up to her cunt. A finger brushed the opening of her hole, she heard him slurp. He must've put his wet finger in his mouth to taste her._

 _She got a little distracted when she felt someone caressing her back next while someone was kissing her breasts and yet another was nibbling her butt cheeks. The one nibbling on her ear was still there too._

 _"Put it in." she heard them say. Then she felt a set of fingers penetrate her and they pushed her down the ground._

 _Both legs spread wide and the fingers scissoring and clawing her insides. Chelsea bit on her lips as hard as she could to refrain from moaning, but with the ecstasy down there and her breasts being aggressively treated, she could not help but yell in the end. "Aaahhh! Aah! Mmmamhmhmhmmm...aah!haha!aahah!"_

 _Her whole body wriggled uncomfortably, trying to get away from them but this time each man pinned her down. Holding her limbs to keep her in position._

 _She heard them laugh. They all liked doing this to her. They may not be able to see her but they can feel all of her._

 _"Did you hear that noise she just made? Make her do that again."_

 _"I want to kiss her."_

 _"Okay after we do..."_

 _As the same man searched for a different angle to make Chelsea moan again, Chelsea was reaching her limit. Her hips didn't know where to turn, left or right, but she knew the more she moved it, the more she was helping the man hit a good spot inside. So instead her back arched and her breasts moved forward, resulting for someone's mouth to swallow one of her breasts and sucking on her nipples loudly._

 _Both arms tried to resist but they kept both arms pinned down above her head. "Aah! Aah! AAAAHHH!" she screamed. She couldn't find peace. She was about to cum because of these strangers. "No! No! NO! Aaahmmm! Aaaaaaaahhh!"_

 _Somoene catches her mouth to keep her quiet and her body began to speak for her instead. With all her might she tried escaping from them. Where was Esdeath? Why wasn't she talking? She should say something by now... why? Is she still watching? Does she enjoy this? This kiss was disgusting... he tasted of liquor and tobacco. His tongue touched hers and his lips pressed on hers._

 _When she's had enough, she squirted her orgasm and someone was quick to crawl under her skirt to give it a good cleaning. She could not scream because that person kept his lips over hers. Hands remained tightly squeezing around her breasts and she could not move at all. They all held on her dearly._

 _"Mmhmm,mhmm!Mmhm!hmmHmm!" she cries underneath that person's kiss._

 _His mouth finally pulled away and she could breathe, but she could still feel that their administrations were continuous. She was still releasing liquids in her hole and the person sucking down there was not down either. She could feel him sucking and nibbling as he drank like he were drinking milk from her breasts._

 _"Please no more..." she begs. "No more... I- I can't..."_

"Thank you please come again."

Chelsea wakes up in her bed and sees that Granny Barbara was right outside the house, the door left open and she was bidding goodbye to some sort of merchant. She looked around her and saw that there are many groceries at the corner. Perhaps another feast is near? Was she late for work?

She sat up and she saw she was wearing her normal clothes whenever she'd sleep. She took a deep breath to process what just happened to her.

Barbara entered the house and he saw that the latter was finally awake. "Chelsea, you must rest."

"Granny..."

For once, Barbara did not retaliate when she called her 'Granny'. Instead Barbara went beside the girl to give her a hug and comfort her. Perhaps it took a while to remind Chelsea of the events that died. "You're safe now. I'm with you, child."

The auburn-haired girl bursts in tears and buried her face in her grandmother's shoulders. The words 'granny' was all she could same in between her sobs. She tightly wrapped her arms around her grandmother as well, needing the comfort of her beloved grandma. No more. She doesn't want to do this anymore. But what awaits her and her grandma but death if she defies Tatsumi or Esdeath? Regret. That's all she could feel.

If only...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think I made a mistake when I agreed to accept their deal?"

"They're monsters."

"You don't have to tell me the obvious!"

"Well first off, I do believe that while they are both cruel masters to you, their opposite nature balances them together. And as they told you, without the other they will long for the one they miss. As a solution, you were their solution."

"The solution to assault me in public places and watch soldiers play with me?"

Run chuckled and softly taps Chelsea in the forehead. Chelsea rubs her forehead and glared at Run. The two were lying down the meadows outside of the Capital, their usual spot whenever they want to be away from everyone.

"You said that there was a time that Esdeath saved you by paying for all the groceries needed for the feast right?" Run asked.

Chelsea nodded. "Yes. So?"

"And Tatsumi threatened the doctor that was treating your grandma and now that doctor often gives you free checkups."

"Yes. So?" Chelsea repeats.

"If properly managed, these two are going to do as you say." Run pointed out. "You were able to quickly earn their trust for them to do such things for you. That's honestly a good relationship you're building up with them."

But Chelsea didn't seem so happy to hear that. "Yeah but think about it, I get to be in bed with them so many times, not to mention, Esdeath isn't even the type to _romantically_ touch me. She just wants to have fun! Furthermore, she casually uses her soldiers to make a live show for her!"

"Like I said ' _if properly managed_ '. You're only observing them for now. Once you completely understand them both, you can control them."

"I learned nothing but fear them." she retaliated pessimistically and Run raised a brow on her. "If you were me you would feel the same."

"Just think about this way, Esdeath is ice. And what beats ice?" Run continued to test out his theories. Chelsea scoffed at him, followed by a short chuckle, a simple way to tell him that he's ridiculous. "Just give me a chance here. I maybe onto something."

"It's very convincing coming from you." she commented sarcastically.

"What beats ice?" Run repeated instead.

"Fire." she replied with a shrug.

"And what beats fire?" Run continued to ask.

"Water."

Run laughed, "close enough. You can see right? If Esdeath is ice and Tatsumi is fire, they basically beat each other. But because they are on the same team, they balance their weaknesses instead."

"Ice can't beat fire, it'll melt." Chelsea wanted to point out but this time Run flicked her in the forehead. "Hey!"

"Figuratively speaking," he wanted to clarify.

"Right."

"So with you being in between," Run wanted to explain but,

"So what am I? Air? or Earth?"

"Let me finish," Run said sternly and the latter kept her mouth shut. "So with you being in between, studying their weaknesses and such, you can control them. You can be Esdeath's fire and you can also be Tatsumi's ice."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Think about it. If you actually succeed, we may have a chance to overthrow the Prime Minister." Run joked to cheer her up. "If you change your mind let me know and let's meet again next week. Okay?"

Run was a close friend. They'd only meet in the weekends. Unlike Chelsea though, Run was not a servant of Chelsea's level. He was a much higher servant than her and he gets treated better than someone of Chelsea's level. Even so, the two got along and they do not judge each other's reputation, although they often tease each other about it. Run is probably the only person that she told this secret to.

* * *

Walking back home, she braced herself for a session of preaching from Granny but as soon as she entered she realized there was no one home. Only a note was left at the table. _'Assisting in a feast, sleep early and eat your fruits - Barbara'._

Chelsea sighed and threw the note in the bin and lay in bed. She was suspended to do any work until the investigation regarding the slaughter was over. She was the only survivor and the Prime Minister was pressing on the fact that she was an ally of Night Raid while Tatsumi (using his connections) is trying to defend her. Once again she was at his mercy.

 _Knock, knock!_

Getting back on her feet, she opens the door and Martha grabs her by the hair, "You finally done recovering?"

"Mart- I mean, headmaster Martha!"

Martha threw her on the mud along with a crumpled paper that she picked up from her pocket. "I don't know how you do it but Commander Tatsumi is summoning you once more." she says bitterly. "If you are trying to seduce the higher ups, then you're less than what I thought you are, whore."

Chelsea said nothing and kept her head down, her fists tightened underneath the mud. She waited for Martha to leave before she picked up the paper that Tatsumi gave. Martha's position as headmaster was beginning to get shaken ever since Chelsea's deal with the devils. Martha of course noticed that it started when Chelsea was receiving summon requests from the two devils. Which is why the loathing for the latter was increasing.

"I know... I'm not even happy about it."

She did not bother to clean up and went to Tatsumi's room. If he were to get angry because she's late, she can't reason that she had to clean herself up. If it's the other way around... aah, she'll wing it.

"Chelsea."

Chelsea looked behind her and sees Sayo hugging a tray close to her chest. "Sayo? Why are you here this late?" probably one of the nice servant girls who did not dislike Chelsea in the manor.

"If you're looking for Commander Tatsumi, he is in the dungeon."

"The dungeon?" _what kind of session awaits me there?_

* * *

Chelsea arrives in the deep part of the dungeons, surprisingly there were no guards to stop her or anything. But she walked further because she fears Tatsumi's wrath more than getting caught by these soldiers.

"About time you recovered, Chelsea."

"Commander Tatsumi..."

"I waited three days for this."

When the auburn-haired girl entered through the big gate, she can see clearly what was inside. Tatsumi was standing in the center of the room while there are over a dozen men stripped and left wearing their undergarments alone, they were locked up in one dungeon, everyone was blindfolded and their hands tied together, the same with their ankles. There was one man kneeling down beside Tatsumi, shivering in fear.

"W- What's going on?" Chelsea inquired. She did not understand what the heck is he planning to do with them. Does he plan to do the same amusement Esdeath plans to do?

"These soldiers are from Esdeath's battalion." Tatsumi explained. "I did my investigation and these soldiers match the description of the same soldiers who raped you that night."

 _Is he planning to...?!_

"Commander I-"

"Chelsea...! Tonight... you and I will **kill these bastar.s!** " She gasped in shock and Tatsumi raised his sword over the head of the one beside him, "we will start with this one."

"No Commander wait!"

 **SQUISH! CUUUUUUUTTTTT!**

His blood splattered over Chelsea's face and clothes and she watched his head roll to the side as his body fell down with a thud. The rest of the prisoners who heard this began to scream for help. But the reason why they were so deep in the dungeons was that so no one could hear them scream.

Tatsumi stretched his hand towards Chelsea, inviting her to join him. "We won't have sessions in bed today, my dear. Because you and I will punish these bad boys first."

Chelsea began to question herself again... which one is worse?

 _Screw it._


	5. EP5: Kill her Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BAD CONTENT!**

Thank you for the reviews, follows/favorites guys! I really appreciate it. I guess it's time I write the next chapter.

A DEAL WITH FIRE AND ICE

EP5: Kill her Hesitation

Chelsea did not expect to experience what had just happened. Tatsumi gathered Esdeath's soldiers that screwed her and he tortured them for fun. No, killed them for fun. They were both covered in mixed blood stains of the soldiers 'they' killed.

She stared at the pile of dead bodies that Tatsumi was dragging over each other. She didn't want to stare long but her eyes are already defiled with the sight. If not headless, their bodies are poked with the sword over and over and some had deep burns and some were skinned alive. Even if Chelsea wanted to say she did not participate in their murder, she was allegedly with Tatsumi who did most of the work.

Although he's been giving her the opportunity to smash their fingers with a hammer and poke their eyeballs out with a knife, she'd only attempt to do it but never finish the job. Her whole body was trembling in fear, shivering at the disgusting sight, unable to move because of the brutality she had to witness. Tatsumi was absurd! This side of him... It's almost as if he were already Esdeath. Or worse. She stared at her own hands covered in blood. Who was she? Will her grandmother still welcome her with open arms after all she's done now? Even if Chelsea will justify she did it all for her grandmother, Barbara would say she didn't ask for it.

Tatsumi turned to her, his face was smudged with blood, his aura was scary, his eyes were vile and deadly. At any moment, Chelsea was afraid that Tatsumi might be overjoyed with the deaths and suddenly chop her in half so she made sure to keep her distance from him. "Chelsea." but she can't stay away for long.

Chelsea tensed at the call of her name. "Y- yes?"

She felt the warmth of his bloody hand on her cheek when he touched her. He was smiling widely, as if he just won the war greatly. "I told you didn't I?" he begins to say. "Anyone, who dares to touch you, other than Esdeath and I, will be killed by me. So tell me if there is someone else who is harassing you." he says.

He seemed protective even with his crazed state. Chelsea was scared but hearing his words right now, it only reminded her of what Run told her. About properly managing these two devils to work for her. To serve her. It's a long shot and it could be risky but if she could actually do as Run is suggesting... Then her life would change for the better.

The only thing getting in the way wad her fear of them.

She needed to stop being afraid.

As she thought about it, maybe she can give Tatsumi a 'reward'. Oh who was she kidding, what kind of reward can she offer the Commander that he doesn't already have?

Tatsumi walks away from her and went back to the bodies, dragging them by twos towards the fireplace to burn them.

'Come on Chelsea, don't hesitate. Commander Tatsumi deserves a little something for what he did...' she tells herself as she gulped. 'Maybe he's kissed me so many times but never was I the first one to initiate the kiss. Maybe... Just maybe... He'd appreciate it if I. We're. The. One. To. Kiss. Him. First.'

Still nervous to be the first to move, she took courage and walked a step closer to Tatsumi. Then another step. And another one. Until she arrived behind him. His back was also stained with blood. His white shirt was no longer white. The blood keeps reminding her of what he could possibly do to her if he's displeased.

"Commander Tatsumi," she called his name as loud as she could but her fear of him weakened her voice but he still heard her nonetheless.

The moment Tatsumi turned to face her, Chelsea caught his lips with hers. Because of his shock, she was able to slip her tongue in his mouth for a deep kiss.

She heard him growl at her pioneered kiss. His hands squeezed on her arms and he kissed her back full of lust.

Tatsumi did not complain when he caressed her sleeves that was sticky because of the blood. He broke the kiss and pushes her to the wall. Chelsea had a rough landing with the wall, she winced but he did not seem to notice. Then she saw Tatsumi's eyes locked on her chest. Like he had a supervision to see through her clothes.

He was quick to rip the buttons of her vest and her polo to reveal her cleavage. Her body also had blood stains around her skin but it didn't stop him from burying his face on her breasts. He was just sniffing her scent at first but then he started to kiss and nibble on her cleavage. She moaned at the sudden attack but she was not as bothered as her first few weeks started out.

"Commander Tatsumi, I-" she wanted to tell him that her body isn't clean and properly washed and she was even covered in blood.

Tatsumi ignored her words and lifted her bra up. "I know." he growled and this time began to suck on her breasts.

"Aah!" she moaned. 'Pull yourself together Chelsea! Do something for him too!' she bit on her lip to keep her moaning to a minimum. She then focused her eyes on Tatsumi who was occupied with her chest. Like a child trying to suck for milk on his mother's breasts.

Again, Chelsea mustered the courage to make another bold move. At first she just played with his hair, but as her body responded to his touch, she knew that Tatsumi was equally turned on by this. So she tugged on his shirt, indirectly asking that he take it off. Tatsumi got her message and took his shirt off in his own accord.

When Chelsea saw that Tatsumi was also taking his pants off, she took her clothes off as well. Although she did her best not to look at the bodies of the soldiers they killed, it was bothersome that their lifeless eyes seem to be staring at them. Tatsumi cupped Chelsea's face with both hands and he caught her gaze. "Look at me, Chelsea." he calls to her and she diverted her focus back to him. "Do not feel guilty. They died because of their own actions. This is their consequence."

"I- I understand Commander." she managed to say. She thought that maybe her silence would ruin the mood and piss him off.

Tatsumi grinned widely. It was obvious in his face how he was highly pleased with Chelsea tonight. "You are one bad girl tonight, Chelsea." he said seductively. Almost sounding the way Esdeath would. "You make me happy. So allow me to reward you tonight."

'T- That's what I actually wanted to do for you tonight.' she thought but forced a smile at Tatsumi's /generosity/.

The two spent their night in the dungeon, even if they were both bathe with the blood of the soldiers, they caressed each other's skin and kissed each other passionately. Tatsumi was very rough with his treatment towards the auburn-haired girl but she was able to adjust to his demands with proper motivation.

The cement walls and floor wasn't as soft as the bed where Chelsea was usually pressed on or the kitchen table where Tatsumi would lay her bare. But surprisingly the hard and solid walls and floor was cold and it almost felt like she was leaning on Esdeath's ice barriers.

"Aah! Aah! Aaaaaahh!" Chelsea moaned when Tatsumi had moved on with thrusting.

"Yes Chelsea!" Tatsumi moaned back as he pushed his rod deeper and faster inside her.

He didn't slow down until he knows that both he and Chelsea came to their climax.

Which leaves Chelsea gasping for air on the floor when he finally stopped his penetration. Tatsumi still had strength and crawled down to her cunt and tried to drink what he could from the liquids that flowed out of her hole. He kept her legs apart and Chelsea was on for another ride of ecstasy. "Mmm-aaah!!!" she lifted her head up to see what sort of assault he was doing to her now. She saw her nipples were erect and that he had three fingers inside her hole.

One finger from his left hand and two fingers from his right. All three fingers were poking on different directions that got Chelsea lost in pleasure.

The auburn-haired girl lay back on the cement floor and allowed Tatsumi to invade her hole.

The next thing she knew is that something was poking her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Tatsumi's hard member. "Chelsea... please drink it..." he asked of her with his eyes closed as he caressed his own member.

Chelsea took a deep breath and was about to make the third bold move she will do with Tatsumi tonight. She held on Tatsumi's hand and gently pushed it down so her hands could substitute to caress him instead. He was quick to moan at her simple touch. She decided to tease him a bit and explored his member with her fingertips.

"Chelsea you whore! Just...! Just suck it already!" he demanded but his tone didn't sound angry to the point that he'd kill her.

And because she was prolonging it, his liquids ended up squirting to her face. And the rest spilling on the floor. Tatsumi also screamed loudly at his release. Chelsea took the chance to put his rod in her mouth as he asked.

"Chelsea!!!"

And another day came.

"RUN!"

The auburn-haired girl was running towards the kitchen where Run was preparing food for the upcoming feast that night. "Chelsea?" he recognized the voice.

"You won't believe it!" she says as she closed - locked - the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? If Martha sees you you're going to be in big trouble!" then he heard the lock click. His mood changed abruptly and crossed his arms. "Okay now I'm curious."

"I did as you said." Chelsea tells him as she grabbed him by his clothes. "About properly managing the devils!"

"General Esdeath left so I'm assuming this is Commander Tatsumi you dealt with." he shared his assumption. "Did you properly manage to have normal sex with him?"

Chelsea sputtered at the assumption but blushed. "N- no that's not what I want to say!"

"Then hurry and spill it. I have work to do!" he pressured her.

"Well I... I went to see him in the dungeon because he asked for me. And then he tortured and killed the soldiers for me. Don't get me wrong, I was not entirely happy with what happened but I felt the need to appreciate him."

"So you felt the need to give him a smooch?" Run pressed his assumption and Chelsea's blush deepened. Her whole face was already red and she hits her friend.

"Would you stop that!" she tells him. "I mean, yes it's what happened but it's not like the way it sounds!"

Run chuckled. "No I get it. You got to his good side when you kissed him and stuff." he says and Chelsea almost wanted to hang herself. "But that's great. You already see where I'm getting at don't you?" he said and his friend nodded. "You already gained his trust and even earn his protection. Your next step would be to figure out how to give him orders."

When Chelsea heard the next step she almost wanted to back out. "That's crazy!"

"Getting him to mass murder the Capital's soldiers is already enough hint that he'd be willing to follow orders from you with proper management." he explained. "Don't rush it. Discover it with your own phase."

"There's this excitement that makes me feel like a spy but there's also fear of getting caught and being executed." she expressed her thoughts but Run merely chuckled and pats her in the back.

"You can do it."


End file.
